Permiso para amar denegado por: Touya Kinomoto
by Haru no hikari - fuyu no yuki
Summary: Se trata de como Shaoran y Sakura luchan por su amor ante la ira de Touya que desde que descubre que ,Shaoran tiene una relacion con su hermana no los deja en paz en ningun momento ( bueno en algunos momentos ya que Shaoran es muy ingenioso , en hacer planes para estar cerca de Sakura :3 ) .Pasen y lean nyaaa! :33. Onegai dejen reviews SxS y ExT
1. El Comienzo parte I

Permiso para amar denegado por: Touya Kinomoto

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece , solo le pertenece a en lo que respecta a esta historia si es de mi creación de mi mente ( si SCC fuera mio hubiera acabdo diferente y habría una versión hentai jejeje) (hay fuera pensamientos malos y cálmense hormonas =D )

En la historia todos son peques , osea son de la misma edad que en el anime y todo es como una continuación =D .Porfavor dejen reviews porfis , please , onegai , recibo todo buenos o malos (seria mejor si todos fueran buenos =D ) .No sean duros conmigo es mi primer fanfic , pero iré mejorando .

Psdt: Ya q´ mi nombre de usuario es muy largo agradecería q´ me llamaran

Melissa ~ chan

Ok ;) dejando esto en claro (retumbe de tambores ) La historia :33

Capitulo 1:El comienzo parte I

SAKURA POV:

Fue tan repentino ,todo ya había acabado y Shaoran me propuso ser su novia , yo me quede en estado de shock terrible se me sonrojo todo el rostro parecía un tomate (y no cualquier tomate un muy rojo ¬.¬ ) regrese a la realidad y solo pude decir que si y que se esperaban yo también quería mucho a Shaoran esa fue la primera vez que di un beso en mi vida , bueno Shaoran me lo dio a mi primero fue tierno y luego se volvió más intenso y creo que Shaoran quería pasarse de la línea éramos RECIEN repito RECIEN novios y ya me quería tocar yo claro lo separe con la excusa de q escuche un ruido (Shaoran cuando no él es todo un pervert nyyaa! :33).

CONTADO POR MI:

Y así salieron los dos , cada uno regreso a su casa ,claro que Shaoran caballerosamente acompaño a Sakura a su casa ,lo que no sabe es que ahí se iba a encontrar con Touya el hermano de Sakura y a el no le iba gustar lo que iba a ver . Y ese seria el comienzo

Lo siento si es un poco corto por eso habrá parte II

Nos leemos pronto


	2. El Comienzo parte II

Capitulo 2:El comienzo parte II

CONTADO POR MI:

Touya sale y ve a Sakura y Shaoran y ...

Touya: Sakura quien es este MOCOSO (enfatizando mocoso )

Sakura:No es ningun mocoso el es (dudaba si decirle que era su novio o amigo)

Shaoran:Soy el compañero de Sakura

Touya:(esto me huele mal el monstruo dudo en decir que eran compañeros ) Muy bien ahora Sakura entra a casa y tu mocoso no vuelvas

Pum Touya cerro la puerta de golpe

Y ahi estaba un muy enfadado e indignado Shaoran rojo de la furia

Shaoran : Ya me las pagara

Mientras tanto in Kinomoto´s house :

Sakura :Que te pasa hermano es solo un amigo !

Touya: No tengo porque darte explicaciones mejor vete a dormir que acaso no te das cuenta de que hora es asi que apúrate monstruo

SHAORAN POV

Esto no se va a quedar asi el hermano de Skura me las pagara , bueno ahora necesito desfogarme , mirare la hora . No puede ser ya son las 12:00 pm , no voy a poder descansar mis horas de sueño y no llegare temprano (claro sii ya shaoran todo un responsable), bueno no importa mañana le cuento a Eriol

_Al dia siguiente _

Tomoyo: Buenos Dias Li

Shaoran : ahh buenos dias Tomoyo , ya te dije que si puedes decirme Shaoran ahora somos mas amigos ya que tu sales con Eriol y yo y Sakura ...

Tomoyo : Tu y mi Sakurita que ? O.o (onfundida )

Shaoran : (Rayos abri mi bocota )digo ya que tu y Eriol son novios y yo y Sakura mas amigos ya te tengo mas confianza =D

Tomoyo : Ahh bueno esta bien Shaoran (eso ni tu te lo crees , pero ya sabre algun modo para que sakura me lo diga )

Shaoran (uff dde lo que me salve)

Eriol ingresa y nota tension en el ambiente

Eriol : Buenos Dias señorita Tomoyo , como amanecio mi hermosa reina hoy

Tomoyo : Muy bien mi querido rey Eriol

Shaoran (hay estos dos como q muy formales )

Eriol mira a Shaoran como leyendo su mente y le da un apasionado beso a Tomoyo (en los labios obvio :33 )

Shaoran con cara de ya sabia que iba a hacer eso

Tomoyo asustada aparta a Eriol y le dice : Que te pasa un profesor nos podria ver .Ya tendre tu castigo mas tarde mirandolo con una cara pervertida

Eriol: Sere tu esclavo mi reina (con una sonrisa picara en su rostro )

Poco a Poco se fue llenando de alumnos la clase y no aparecia Sakura yo estaba muy preocupado hasta que tomoyo me dijo que estaba enferma o eso era lo que le habia dicho Yukito en e descanso .

Shaoran , Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron ir a visitarla luego.

Nos leemos pronto

Melissa ~ chan

nyaaaa! :33


	3. Enferma

Capitulo 3 : ¨Enferma¨

SAKURA POV

No puede ser Touya esta desconfiando en lo que le dijo Shaoran sobre que solo eramos compañeros , pero no puedo creer que sea tan sobre protector . Ahora debería estar en la escuela con Shaoran ,claro también con Eriol , Tomoyo,Rika ,Yamasaki,Chiharu y también ….(Fue iinterrumpida por )

Kero: Sakura que estas murmurando (con mirada de sospecha)

Sakura:Nada Kero , pero mira ahí hay unos ricos chocolates

Kero: Chocolatee! Amor ,cariño donde estuviste toda mi vida

Sakura : Yo se donde ocultándose de ti para que no lo devores (esto ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja para que Kero no lo oiga )

Kero : (con la boca llena de todo el chocolate ) que decias Sakura

Sakura: Ahh nada , pero anda sigue comiendo (con una sonrisa )

Kero : Claro….(dudando)

Suena el timbre

Kero : Sakura abre la puerta

Sakura : si ya voy

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con 3 caras familiares muy sonrientes excepto la de un castaño que siempre paraba serio (por si no se no lo entienden ern Shaoran ,Eriol y Tomoyo XD ¬.¬)

Sakura: pasen

Eriol :Hola querida Sakura (dándole un beso en la mano y mirando a Shaoran sinicamente )

(Que le pasara a Eriol,hace tiempo que ya no es tan cercano conmigo)

AHORA LO CUENTO YO ;)

Luego que todos saludaran a Sakura ,Tomoyo rompe el silencio

Tomoyo : Sakura , Yukito nos dijo que estabas enferma ,pero yon no te veo nada mal hasta podria decir que estas radiante =D

Sakura: Ay Tomy no exageres

Tomoyo: No exagero Sakurita digo la verdad ^_^

Sakura :Y Shaoran y Eriol?

Tomoyo : Ah no te preocupes deben estar por ahi

Sakura :es cierto ^_^

(q´mal trato hacia sus demas invitados )

Mientras tanto Shaoran jalo a Eriol al cuarto de Sakura

Shaoran : Desde cuando tratas asi a Sakura

Eriol:Desde que nos conocimos daaa (con cara de , bueno ya me entienden es que no se que cara es esa jejeje) :(

Shaoran : No me gusta que seas tan cercano con Sakura ,conociendote

Eriol: Yo trato como quiero a los que quiero (ok eso sono algo rarito =D )

Shaoran : Esta bien pero no con Sakura ,ademas que crees que piense Tomoyo ahh (acusadoramente), tomando en cuenta que casi engañas a Tomoyo si yo no hubiera estado alli habrias echado a perder tu noviasgo con Tommoyo

Eriol: Si gracias a ti me dieron una cachetada

Shaoran: Bien merecida =D

Eriol: Ya pero iendo al punto , tu que eres de Sakura , acaso eres su novio ahhh ¬.¬

Kero escucho murmullos y fue a observar y vioa Shaoran con Eriol conversando

KERO POV

Al ver al MOCOSO y a Clow bueno Eriol (el me dijo que le diga asi pero para mi seguira siendo Clow) quise intervenir pero escuche que Eriol decia Acaso ereas el novio de Sakura y vi al mocoso ese asentir ahi fue cuando acabo mi pacencia y

Kero: Mocoso que acabas de decir , no mientas de verdad eres el novio de Sakurita grrrr

Shaoran : Si lo que tu oiste MUÑECO DE FELPA

Eriol : Shhh que nos van a oir

Los dos si claro

Kero : Pero ahora veras mocoso , no te lo permitiré

En eso ...

SAKURA POV

Oímos unos ruidos y quise ir a investigar

Sakura : Que no le permetiras

Kero: Pues que mas ser tu novio Sakurita (UYY al jurar por la expresion de Tomoyo ella no sabia nada)

Tomoyo: Queeeeee! Tu y ... TU ...y... Shaoran...son...novios

Shaoran :si

Tomoyo : Que emocion ! Kawaii ! Imaginenlo citas dobles sii sera de maravilla

Sakura :Si tienes razon pero no pareces molesta pense que lo estariaas por no decirte

Tomoyo: No estoy molesta porque ya lo sabia por como actuaba Shaoran esta mañana

Sakura : Owww te preocupaste por mi Shaoran

Shaoran : Bueno ...yo ..es que (sonrojado)

SAkura se estaba acercando para darle u tierno beso pero Kero se interpuso

Kero : que crees que haces Sakura

Sakura . Bueno yo (apenada)

Tomoyo :Kero q tal si vas a mi casa y comes golosinas mientras juegas videojuegos

Kero: Si yupi

Eriol : Bueno ya que se fue necesitamos un explicacion bueno dos

1: Porq si estas sana faltaste a la escuela

2:Desde cuando son novios y como?

Sakura : bueno

1:Touya dudo de lo que le dijo Sahoran sobre ser solo compañeros y llamo a mi papá(el estaba de viaje)para decirle que estba enferm entonces el dijo que no vaya al colegio y pues aqui estoy

2: Es muy largo

Asi que como Touya se va a ir de vacaciones con la familia de Yukito mañana (ese dia era viernes )podemos pasarla en mi casa hasta el Martes (el lunes era feriado y Touya iba a llevar su uniforme porque a lo horaque iba a regresar era exacta a la de el colegio

Tomoyo : Si y no se olviden de llevar sus uniformes para ir el martes en la mañana al cole

Todos asintieron

Eriol: Bueno cuando seia ?

Sakura : Hoy en la noche si quieren

Todos claro

Tomoyo :Bueno ya vamonos debemos pedir permiso ya listarnos y ohh no Kero debo tramar algo para que se quede en mi casa por maas tiempo

Eriol : Ya se le dire a Spinel que vaya tambien asi te voy a hacer compañia hasta la casa de Sakura (mirandola pervertidamente)

Tomoyo : Claro (guiñandole el ojo)

Shaoran :bueno chau Sakura hasta en la noche

Sakura: Claro hoy (hoy? es que al mirar aShaoran se me olvido lo que decia ) no no hoy no Touya se va mañana a las 4:00pm Bueno hasta mañana a las 4:30pm =D

Tomoyo : Si no te preocupes Kero vuelve hoy mañana yo vengo a las 4:00pm y lo llevo a mi casa y Eriol llega a mi casa $:10 con Spinel y...

Sakura : .

Eriol: Creo que Sakura ya entendio .Bueno miren como se pasa la hora ya es hora de que vuelva Touya y creo que alguien no estaria comodo con el(mirando a Shaoran ) o si mocoso jajajaja

Shaoran : Ja Ja Ja pero q gracioso , aunque es cierto . Bueno chau Sakura

Sakura:Chau =D

Sakura:Quiero que sea mañana =D

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste com dije es el primer fanfic que escribo y espero que les guste

Psdt: este fanfic tendra muchos caps bueno no muuchos para no aburrir aun que si quieren muchos solo diganmelo

Reviews porfa

Ah y perdon si hay algun error en mi ortografia =D

Bueno

Nos leemos pronto

Melissa~chan


	4. Un día sin Touya? Parte I

_**Capitulo 4: Un día sin Touya? 0.o, bueno algo así **_

TOUYA POV:

No se como paso , si el día de las vacaciones familiares de Yukito pues eran eso familiares ( SOLO FAILIA DE SANGRE) .Aquí hay algo raro (pero porque no puedo pensar que solo me invito porque me considera como un hermano , si exacto debe ser por eso =D ) .Bueno ya son las 4:00 pm iré a despedirme de Sakura

Touya: Oye MONSTRUO! Ya me voy

Sakura: (Que le pasa a este otra vez volviéndome a llamar monstruo le daría un golpe si no fura porque la pasare bien con mis amigos en especial con Shaoran :3 ) Está bien , Chau hermano cuídate y diviértete =D

Touya: Ok (que raro no está ni un poquito enojada )

YUKITO POV:

Soy una gran persona ,bueno no mas que Shaoran , que bueno fue al decirme que Touya quería ir de vacaciones pero no sabia con quien y bueno creo que dijo que Sakura no quería ir

Touya: Hola Yuki

Yukito: Hola Touya .Bueno y que esperamos vámonos

Touya: Si claro =D

TOMOYO POV:

Bueno , todos ya estábamos en la casa de mi querida Sakurita y de pronto alguien me llama a mi celular

Tomoyo: Moshi Moshi ^.^

Touya: Ah. Hola Tomoyo , solo te llamaba para que cuides a Sakura .Por favor que no este cerca del mocoso ese

Tomoyo: (riendo) Si, claro primo Touya .Bye besos ( si supiera quien está en su casa )

Sakura: Quien era Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Ah era mi mamá

Sakura: Ah bueno =D

Tomoyo: Ya se hay que jugar a…..la … BOTELLA BORRACHA ! (mirando pícaramente a Eriol)

Eriol: Y que esperamos :3

**Ahora lo cuento yo **

Shaoran giro muy fuerte la botella y le toco Eriol

Shaoran: ¿Verdad o reto?

Eriol: RETO ¬.¬

Shaoran: Te reto a que bailes Single Lady con todo y traje Y súbelo a YOUTUBE =D

Eriol: Claro =D (emocionado) *.* 3

Eriol comenzó a bailar cantando :

All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, you're up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
cried my tears, three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Uh ohohohohohohoh  
Uh ohohohohohohoh  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans (seguía sonando la música )  
acting up, drank in my cup Eriol: Vamos Shaoran baila vamos uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention (Eriol jala a Shaoran sobre la mesa en la que el estaba y comienza a utilizarlo como tubo para hacer el baile del tubo ¬.¬u , ok eso sueno algo raro)  
Don't pay him any attention Se oyen risas que son de Sakura y Tomoyo . Shaoran jala a Sakura para bailar con el  
Cuz you had your turn y luego Tomoyo se les une ) Luego Shaoran jala a Sakura un poco mas alla para que la  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me camara no los capte y le dio un beso pero no cualquiera uno muy apasionado que

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it ambos niños disfrutaron explorando la boca del otro :3  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Uh ohohohohohohoh  
Uh ohohohohohohoh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Uh ohohohohohohoh  
Uh ohohohohohohoh

Don't treat to these things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
He's a man that makes me and takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm not the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up

Uh ohohohohohohoh  
Uh ohohohohohohoh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh ohohohohohohoh

Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Uh ohohohohohohoh

Eriol: Bueno reto cumplido mi estimado Shaoran

Sakura: Ya tengo sueño

Tomoyo: Si yo tambien , Eriol ven vamos a tu y Sakura deberian hacer lo mismo ¬.¬ (lo mira picarmente)

Shaoran : Ay , Tomoyo que cosas dices (con su cara toda roja)

Eriol: Bueno yo y Tomoyo no perderemos el tiempo

* * *

Bueno ahi esta el capitulo 4

No se si les gusto o no puse toda la cancion por si alguien quiere hacer como Eriol y cantarla con sus sexis movimientos XD , bueno imaginense a Eriol asi ya que yo no lo pude explicar

watch this video = watch?v=rkV3iBW0HtM

Gomen nasai por no escribir continuo y les prometo que mañana habra otro cap ^.^

Dejen reviews onegai

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Melissa~chan

^.^


	5. Un día sin Touya? Parte II y medio

**_Capitulo 4: Un día sin Touya? 0.o, bueno algo así Parte 2/2_**

**_Advertencia :_**

**_Este capitulo contiene lemon apto para mayores de 18 años _**

Bueno los que ya leyeron antes lemon léanlo ya que sus mentes ya son pervertidas como la mia y la de mi amiga Krislyn-chan okno XD

* * *

**_Lo cuento yo _**

Tomoyo: Ay pero antes subiré el video a Youtube :3

Eriol: Claro seguro tendrá miles de likes c: ( con ojitos en forma de estrella) *u*

Tomoyo : Listo , no perdamos el tiempo :3

TOUYA POV:

Que bueno que ya llegamos después de casi un día de viaje con un bus me hubiera demorado como 2

Brrrr (estaba vibrando su celular )

Ah , que será , oh Tomoyo subió un nuevo video bueno lo veré

Que es esto , esa es mi casa y que hace ese niño vestido así y con tacone rayos esta usando al mocoso ese como tubo W….T….F! :# :$ #$%&#$ y porque el monstruo esta en brazos del mocoso.

Juro que se besaron pera ya verán voy a volver ahora mismo

Touya: Lo siento mucho Yuki , tengo que volverá casa

Yukito: Ah , no te preocupes Touya

**_Ahora lo cuento yo _**

Touya se fue corriendo a tomar un bus a Tomoeda

_Mientras tanto in kinomoto´s house_

(primero parte de SxS)

Luego que Sakura y Shaoran entran en el cuarto de Sakura

Sakura le da un tierno beso a Shaoran muy rápido

Shaoran: Sakura quiero que seas mía

Sakura : No entiendo :S

Shaoran : Solo déjate llevar

Sakura : Esta bien confió en ti

Shaoran comienza a besar a Sakura primero tiernamente y luego el beso se vuelve uno lleno de lujuria y pasión(XD) Sakura se sienta en su cama (porque pues estar parada cansa no okno vamos Melissa-chan seria -.- ) Shaoran la empuja para que pueda tener más comodidad ,Shaoran mete su mano por debajo el polo de Sakura para tocar sus aun no formados senos Sakura se pone roja y se para

Sakura : Shaoran me siento incomoda

Shaoran : esta bien entiendo :c

Sakura al ver la cara de Shaoran un poco triste

Sakura : No sabes , ya cambie de opinión estoy lista

Shaoran: Bueno pero dime antes para detenerme

Sakura se recuesta y pone la mano de Shaoran bajo su polo Shaoran sigue masajeando el pequeño seno de Sakura mientras con la otra va masajeando el muslo de la Ojiverde . Sakura le da un beso que se va volviendo cada vez más apasionado Shaoran toca la pantaleta de Sakura y la comienza a tocar suavemente .Sakura que ya estaba muy excitada comienza a gemir Shaoran le quita la pantaleta a Sakura y la penetra con sus dedos .

Sakura : Shaoran ya no resisto más

Shaoran se comienza a sacar su ropa y pantalones tan solo quedando en boxers luego pasa las manos por la cintura de Sakura para quitarle su falda .

Shaoran comienza a besar el cuello de la joven ,hace que sus brazos se levanten para que le pueda sacar el polo y seguir besando su cuello bajando poco a poco por su abdomen lamiendo y besando cada milímetro de piel , pero el ambarino no pierde el tiempo ya que con la otra mano comienza a masajear un punto que en la ojiverde provoca mucho placer Sakura comienza a revolver el pelo del ambarino y ahora ella toma el control besándolo con lujuria mientras que va tocando el buen esculpido cuerpo de su amado ( aun siendo niño lo tiene bien esculpido ah okno ya ok dejare de interrumpir T.T gomen nasai ) y besando su cuello como el lo hizo

Sakura : Te voy a castigar te dije que ya no resistia y tu no me hacias caso

Shaoran: Bueno ahora yo ya no resisto

Shaoran abre las piernas de la joven ojiverde con mucho cuidado , el se posiciona entre sus piernas para hacer lo que el siempre había soñado introduciendo despacio y delicadamente su miembro entre las paredes vaginales de la ojiverde que estaban muy húmedas gracias al proceso anterior haciendo que su miembro pueda entrar fácilmente Shaoran empieza embistiendo suavemente a Sakura , Sakura sentía un poco de dolor y se aferra mas a Shaoran una lagrima brota de los ojos de la ojiverde y el ambarino al verla le da un tierno beso que luego los dos comienzan a saborear y juguetear con la lengua del otro

Mientras tanto Shaoran comienza a moverse más rápido dentro de Sakura provocando asi que lleguen al climax . Shaoran ya no resiste más y se viene dentro de ella mientras tanto ella siente una sensación maravillosa pero que solo dura uno pocos segundos pero fueron los segundos mas maravillosos de Sakura

Shaoran ya muy cansado se separa de Sakura y se acuesta al otro lado de la cama

Shaoran : ven Sakura duerme conmigo

Sakura: Te amo Shaoran

Shaoran: Yo también te amo Sakura

Quedando asi los dos niños rendidos en los brazos de morfeo

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí no mas por hoy ya es muy tarde y no tengo batería

Dejen reviews ONEGAI ^.^

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Melissa-chan

^.^


	6. Gomen Nasai : c

Gomen Nasai por no poder subir los capitulos cuando dije en serio lo siento mucho :´c No he tenido tiempo , ya van a empezar las clases y tenia campeonatos de voley y hoy es mi cumpleaños y no puedo subir el otro capitulo pero mañana subir se los prometo aunque tenga que quedarme hasta la madrugada

Asi quesin mas que decir queridos lectores :3

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

Melissa~chan ^.^


End file.
